ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Multiloid Frenzy/Transcript
Kimberly AJ: Vocaloids and UTAUloids, I, the one and only Kimberly Jordan who can be preferably referred to as Kimberly AJ, have just gotten a detail that your friend Yowane Haku has turned out to be a Pitchloid. Hatsune Miku: You mean my old friend with the long white hair tied in a low ponytail? I didn't know we can be sorted into groups. Teto Kasane: I'm also her old friend as well, but no matter what types we are, we'll always be friends. Yowane Haku: Well, Kimberly, I suppose you're right. Pitchloid is kind of different from Vocaloid and UTAU, but I don't know why. Neru Akita: She's not the only Pitchloid, but I'm one of those, too. Ruby: Now that's really surprising! AVANNA: Any more details about these classifications? Yuzuki Yukari: I was born half Vocaloid and half Voiceroid. So, Kimberly, did you know that my mother is a Voiceroid and my father is a Vocaloid? Kimberly: Never had seen any of them, Yukari, but I'll just have to see for myself. Miku: My 01 tattoo tells me that I'm still the leader of all Vocaloids. If it is so, then why is Teto keeping her 04 one? Mani Hatsu: Probably because fans thought she was a Vocaloid at first, but I wish her tattoo would change. SeeU: Not all Vocaloids have red marking tattoos for identification, but I think I'm the only one who gets the orange marking. See how different it is? Sweet Ann: Bonzer! That's quite distinguishable! Aoki Lapis: What is it, Kimberly? Kimberly: I think I'm getting a doozy! *suddenly stretches out her arms and neck* Whoa, nellie belle! I'm stretching further than what I do in my real world! Teto: Me too! *does the same as Kimberly does* Rin Kagamine: Len, what's happening to my head bow? Len Kagamine: I don't know, Rin, but I feel like my tie is yanking me forward! DAINA: Dex, I'm starting to grow fox ears and a matching tail. Got a suggestion? DEX: Of course, Daina, I suggest we remove our headsets. Camui Gakupo: Hold your horses, you guys, what's all this hubbub getting in here? I assure you all will be fine. My hair won't-- *his hair suddenly changes into various styles as he yelps* ...change its style by itself. MEIKO: Looks like more of us are getting physically crazy! I can't stop my hands! Kya...! KAITO: Uh, Meiko, can you tell me why it occurred? Uh-oh. My scarf is about to bonk my head! Gumi Megpoid: This can't be good! (everybody else clamoring, scene cuts to the next 5 minutes) Kimberly: Ohh.... what a supernatural force! I had been doing over 6 tasks in one time and all I've got are Asian-American tasty treats, including a bowl of chocolate ice-cream Oreo cookies-and-cream bingsu. *eats a scoop* Mmm, super delicious! How is everybody else? Prima (singing operatically) : Most of us are fine, Kimberly, but Tonio and I caught something : I'm singing opera, but it's only the notes and I don't know why it happened all of a sudden Tonio : Me neither : It's been over five minutes none of us would control ourselves Prima I'm supposed to talk, but we can't stop singing Tonio This condition is getting worse! & Tonio Oh, NO......! (background rumbling) Cyber Diva: Hey! What's that infernal noise? I wish I had earmuffs to silence it for goodness sake! Cyber Songman: Hang on tight, my Diva, it's gonna be OK. (sake bottles breaking) Haku: My sake bottles! Fukase: Somebody shut those two up! I can't take any more proper functions! Yume Shinya: Yeah, it's hurting my doggy ears! Kimberly: Fukase, what happened? Fukase: Oh, Kimberly, every time I get up, my hat falls down as those infernal voices sustain one note after I put in on my head like this. *puts on his hat and it suddenly falls down as Prima and Tonio sustain their notes* How can I keep it on with that disturbing noise? Piko Utatane: I've got a set of gags to put them under control. Flower: That's not all you can see, Kimberly, Piko moved too fast and I'm walking too slow. Kimberly: Well, that's too bad, Flower, I'll help you move faster while Piko gags Prima and Tonio to silence that operatic noise. Piko: Good idea, Kimberly, I'm on it! *dashes to gag Prima and Tonio* Fukase: *sighing* I feel much better now. Now I can put my hat back on. Kimberly: OK, hope things'll be coming right in a rolling moment. Kaito? KAITO: *groaning* All this pain I can remember, I hit the back of my head a bit too hard I had been knocked down by that last bonk on my face. Say, Kimberly, do you have any ice cream treats to make me feel better? Kimberly: I've got a chocolate heart-shaped one on a stick with some crunch on the surface and it's strawberry ice cream on the inside. Take one half of the heart, if you like, I'm keeping mine. KAITO: Oh, thank you. *eats the half of a heart-shaped ice cream bar* Mmm... this taste... it makes me want to say you always have the streaks of love, pleasantry, and most of all, a mix between insistence and intelligence. Miku: Why is everybody pinned down? Kimberly & KAITO: Miku? Miku: Look here, I'm a mess! I'm all covered in dirt and paint from my body to my hair! *starts shedding her tears* And now, I didn't have time to get a sponge! I NEED A BATH! *bawling* WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ruby: Eww! I'm all drenched in skunks' stink fumes! My bath needs to only be made with tomato juice. Has anyone got some tomatoes for it? MEIKO: I have some. Picked them from a vegetable garden that isn't even mine. Luo Tianyi: My God! MY GOD! I've gone unlucky! Kimberly: Tianyi? *finishes eating the other half of the heart-shaped ice cream bar* What's tampered with your feelings? Tianyi: The traditional Chinese evil spirits tormented my heart! Where is my lucky envelope when I need it?! MAIKA: I'll tell you what else; my manicure nails are all broken! Megurine Luka: Broken? Well, Maika, it's not just your pretty nails, but additionally my hips. Kimberly: Luka? Can you move well? Luka: Oh, I can, Kimberly, but when I move my hips, I suffer pain from it! Neru: No effect on me, Kimberly, I'm OK! Gonna take a picture of Gakupo in his bunny rabbit hairstyle with my super iPhone! Smile, Gakupo-kun! *shutter clicks* Gakupo: Nuts, I feel ludicrous... AVANNA: Kimberly! Kimberly? Where are you? I can't see anything trying to find you! Kimberly: Avanna? Stop moving! I'll find you easy as apple pie! Kikyuune Aiko: Over here, Kimberly, my face is bleeding severely! Yuki Kaai: What about us kids? I've got a broken doll! Oliver: My sailor suit is all covered in blood! Ugh! Ryūto Gachapoid: And my toes had been stubbed! *starts crying loudly* Call my mama! Kimberly: Calm down, guys, I'm helping Avanna with her sight. (Yuki screaming) Miriam: Huh? Did I hear some distress coming from somewhere? Kiyoteru Hiyama: I can't remember anything. LOLA: Oh, I know. I think I hear someone screaming. Leon, are you all right? LEON: Never better, Lola. I guess we have been-- LOLA: Tied up on the wrists and ankles back to back? Confound it! I must get something to get us loose! *stands up forcing Leon backwards* LEON: Watch it, honeycake, I'm not designed to even move backwards. Whoa! Kimberly: Lola? Leon? Why are you both tied up? LOLA: I don't know, Kimberly, we had been demented by invisible beings the first four minutes and they ultimately roped us in the last one. Now I'm trying to get us something that can get us loose. LEON: Ahh! What's going on here?! Anon: This is witchcraft! Look at my dear Kanon! Kanon: Heya, Kimberly, you never guessed that I am a clown! *laughing maniacally as she juggles pistol guns* Kimberly: All right, everybody, scamper and get inside! (scene cuts to black as her voice echoes and then fades to all in the shrine) Big Al: My muscles had contracted too firmly, Kimberly, if only there is some way to stop this discomfort. Sweet Ann: How are Miku and Ruby so far then? Kimberly: Just differently sorted into their bathtubs thanks to Piko's assistance, Sweet Ann, I hope they'll be clean in no time. I'll see to it. SF-A2 Miki: I can't believe my heart had been grabbed away by the spirit of hatred! SONiKA: Don't get yourself beat up, Miki, I just used the miracle wand that came out of nowhere to save your heart. And by now, you're well and alive. Macne Nana: You might say I'm crazy, but I'm not. My hair had been dyed in rainbow colors and not just green. Lily: Oh, my stars, I feel like we had been kicked out of perfection. Kimberly (enters the bathroom): Hey, Miku, I just want to say that your bath is all fragrant suds and bubbles. How is it in progress? Miku: Oh, I'm feeling much better, Kimberly, thanks for asking. When my bath is done, I'd like to get back into my twintails. Any hair combs and accessories here? Kimberly: I'll get them for you. Ruby: Those wild skunks intruded the meeting between Vocaloids, UTAUloids and Pitchloids when the frenzy started. I didn't know what to do because there were too many skunks upon me! Miku: P.U.! That was disorderly, but my friend SONiKA used some sort of wand to drive them away. Teto: Here's your lucky envelope, Tianyi, I found it during the frenzy. Tianyi: Can I read it? *lets Teto give her the envelope and starts reading as she opens it* "Your worries are over because your spiritual allies have permanently vanquished all the evil spirits to preserve the peace that goes on for generations to come." Thank you so much, Teto, I feel much better now. Yuki: Where is my doll? It should've been fixed by now. Piko: Here you go, Yuki, I made it good as new. Yuki: Thanks, Piko! *takes her fixed doll* I hope I'll protect it at all times from now on! Oliver: Speak for yourself! I'm wearing something different because my sailor suit was completely bloodstained. Nekomura Iroha: Give me roasted finch! I want it with some milk! Amy: *coughing* I was going to tell you that a literal ring of fire got me and I'm all covered in soot... but at least I'm not burned up. Chris: Yeah, I couldn't agree more, my girl, I was lame with my left leg shattered. Maybe it's because the frenzy went beyond haywire. Sachiko: Woe is me! My beautiful sleeves had been slashed because of that frenzy! Why, oh, why is my happiness ruined? DAINA: Maybe it's a streak of badness ever since the beginning of the world. DEX: *growls* That does it! Whoever's ending the frenzy with some bad things will rue the day he pranked us all! I'll get my paws on him one of these days! Lapis: Did I just hear anger from a beast? I look fine, but my precious jewels got cracks. DAINA: Oh, it's my Dex, Lapis, he's getting mad as a wolf. YOHIOloid: Speaking of madness, I once got provoked when I was a younger school student. (scene cuts to the clock passing one more minute) Gumi: Thanks for thawing me, Kimberly, I could've been a block of ice. *shivers* During the frenzy, I was rotating my head in improper directions and then icicles started growing from my lower arms, so I put my goggles over my eyes. What kind of V-V-Vocaloid gets a symptom of f-f-frosts? Kimberly: Aw, Gumi, I sense you're still cold after I gave you a feast of warm foods like pizza and cheeseburgers, but don't you worry, I'll make you some tea the Kimberly Jordan way. Miku: Here I am, Kimberly, squeaky clean and sweet-smelling like flowers in a Japanese garden and dressed up for causality. I also picked rainbow ribbons for my new-looking twintails. What about you, Ruby? Ruby: Glad you asked, Miku, I had myself covered in different types of perfume and I'm in my ponytail. Kimberly: Excellent! Now I just need to check on everybody else because you both are lucky by now. *walks closer to everybody else* Clearly not all of us had been pranked after the frenzy, that's what I can tell Dex. Mani: Kimberly, can I request you to help me tend Gachapoid's stubbed toes? The little kid always cries for his mother as if she weren't here yet. Kimberly: I'll get to that after I check on everybody else, Mani. *runs to finish every task* Yami Ryone: Heh... I must've felt something had dazed me. Can I have some soft toys so I can calm down? Kimberly: Soft toys coming right up, Yami, I've got extremely soft plush kitty cats since I realize you like cats. Chill out, Dex, not all of us are pranked. Some are just lucky, you know. Luka, are you feeling better now? Luka: I certainly am, Kimberly, Piko cured my hips and now I can move well. Want to see how many circles I can make with them? Rin: Ruby, I've never told you that you've changed your scent but I like your fragrance. Ruby: Thanks, Rin. Miku: Hey, Kaito, what do you think of my new outfit? KAITO: Oh, Miku, my little daffodil, you look nicer than ever. Miku: Arigato; I've always wanted to obtain love comments. So, I have a heartfelt declaration that Kimberly told me and Ruby earlier we all went under a frenzy and we got different results. KAITO: A frenzy, did she mention? Interesting. I nearly forgot that someone made my scarf come alive. From one second to another, I almost had a black eye, but at least my face is not blemished at all. Miku: Kimberly also left me one of the baked goods after organizing the kitchen. It's a chocolate heart cupcake with red icing and leek-shaped sprinkles. Before we kiss, can I just split this in half? KAITO: Sure. I think we can do it together. *helps Miku split the heart-shaped cupcake in half and they both eat their halves* Miku: I love you, Kaito. KAITO: I love you too, Miku. (Miku and Kaito start kissing together as she hugs him) Gakupo: Reckless fools; they always conceal their secrets before having my precious hair jinxed. Whoever they are, I want them unmasked! Luka: Now, Gakupo, let's not get some temper out of control. I remember that in one of my dreams, Jesus came to me and told me that faith is the only way to make the future pleasant. Gakupo: Oh... I'm so sorry, Luka, sometimes, I get provoked before blurting. And that is the most seriously mental mistake I've ever made. I should've thought more than twice. Luka: Perhaps my kiss of forgiveness can make you turn around the craze which is all in the past. *she ultimately kisses him* Rin: What a day! I've got my bow fixed and it's now back to normal, isn't that right, Len? Len: You said it, Rin, the start was just perfect, I suppose. Mom and dad might find us for sure. Rin: Oh, they might. Maika, is something else going well? MAIKA: My manicure is just beginning to fix, Rin, I'll just have to wait until the repair is complete and then I'll have them colored. Can someone send me a manicure expert? IA: 66 minutes after the frenzy, I just came down with this... ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ACHOO! My poor nose was agitated. I couldn't find myself anything to cure it. Kimberly: Hang in there, Ia, I'll put some lemons and honey in your tea. Shizuko Sano: Is your sight much better now, Avanna? I know I can see you. AVANNA: Thanks to the curious American Cutie, I can see everything again. VY1 Mizki: Profound leader Kimberly, my kimono has been ripped partly. Is there another one that is intact? Kimberly: I think there's plenty in the dresser, Mizki, feel free to choose any color you like. (scene cuts to the next 2 minutes with Prima and Tonio drinking tea) Prima: My, this has been what some people call a frenzy, isn't it, Tonio? Tonio: Why, yes, Prima, we all had a meeting before that. Prima: It was the first time we met those UTAUloids before Kimberly started the classifications. Oh, I'm talking again! Thanks for putting the mint in our teacups, Kimberly. Kimberly: My pleasure, Prima, I had Piko pick some mint leaves as my ultimate assistant since he gagged you and Tonio so the ground wouldn't have to shake. Prima: Best for us both to save our singing vocals for occasional numbers, I promise. Won't we, Tonio dear? Tonio: Cross our hearts for Kimberly's sake, my lovely rose. Kimberly: OK then. As for the rest of the Vocaloids, are you feeling better by now? (other Vocaloids agreeing in cross-talk) LOLA: Kimberly, I am thrilled to report that I had myself and Leon free because of this; I found the knife in the kitchen and I cut all the ropes one by one. *scene cuts to flashback of her using the knife to cut the ropes* Come on, almost there... *ropes snap as they get cut one by one* Yes! I'm free! LEON: Oh, my wrists... LOLA: Don't worry, Leon, I completely freed us both so we can have the free love whenever we like. LEON: You're right, Lola, I can move forwards again. (scene cuts back to real time) LOLA: So that's it. We're now able to do whatever we like for constant love. Kimberly: Great, Lola! You and Leon shall carry on while I look at the kids. Yuki: I think we're getting much better in the progress, aren't we, Oliver? Oliver: Gradually, Yuki, I can remember Piko is washing the blood off of my sailor suit. MEIKO: Yup. I think Yuki and Oliver look fine as they feel. Is Gachapoid doing any better? Kimberly: Oh, Meiko, he's still worried about his mother for in some families, when it comes to kids and they sometimes have unsuitable accidents, they get the attention of their parents to comfort them. MEIKO: Hmm... I see why it's already happened. Well, you guys, I suppose we all had gotten under what Kimberly has called a frenzy, haven't we? Yuuki Yasune: You bet we did, Meiko-san, I once had gotten myself a fancy chocolate cake. Dr. Hai: Did it really fall from the sky? Miriam: I have no idea... our eyes were completely closed as the frenzy came to an end. Kimberly: But I was the first to get up. No impact awarenesses whatsoever... IA: Ah....ah... Miku: '''What's gotten into poor Ia, Kaito? I don't want to get infected. '''KAITO: Don't worry, Miku, I'll hide you just in case she's about to let it out. *starts carrying Miku into the crevice* IA: Ah.... Miku: Hurry now! Luka: I have a feeling that this isn't over yet. IA: Ah.... Gakupo: Grab onto my back, Luka, I'll prepare for self-defense. You other girls get down. Ia won't sneeze at me, not when I use this! *opens his parasol and covers himself and Luka with it* (everybody else hides everywhere) IA: AACHOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Kimberly: Oh. I didn't see that coming, Ia, gesundheit. English Vocaloids: Bless you. Japanese Vocaloids & UTAUloids: Odaijini. IA: Thanks, everyone. *sniffles* Even as Kimberly gave me a cup of tea with honey and lemons, I really can't stop this cold myself. *blows her nose* Ruby: You poor thing, I'm sorry it already happened. I'll fix you up some soup. Miku: Did I hear someone say soup? Kimberly: She means chicken noodle soup and I've learned that it can help sick people feel better when consumed. Miku: I see what you mean, Kimberly, Kaito and I can make a get well song for Ia in the meantime, won't we, my prince? KAITO: Why, yes, Miku, I suppose we can with all our hearts. Mizki: Did I hear someone say noodles? Well then, I have some ramen noodles for that soup. Cyber Diva: Freshly-bought chickens to be cut in pieces for the broth... SeeU: ...and well-washed vegetables ready to be diced. Kimberly: Triple-check! Let's get cooking! I'll prepare the water. Sweet Ann: Come to think of it, there's so many things to be done for this sick sheila. Kimberly, would you mind if I would take her to bed? Kimberly: Sure, Ann, you and Al can take her together. UTAUloids, would you go get those get-well cards from the shopping center? I think we can sign them when opened. Teto: Read you loud and clear, Kimberly, I'll be in charge in my own group. DAINA: Kimberly, is it my turn to make more tea for Ia? I see that you are going to make chicken noodle soup with Mizki, SeeU and Cyber Diva. Kimberly: Why, of course it is, Daina, there's some honey and a lot of lemons left in their places here. Lapis: I've got a bowl for the perfect soup, Kimberly! And I also want to say I used the miracle wand to fix my gems. Kimberly: Wow, Lapis, I can see you look good as brand-new. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan